An Angel's Tears
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: This is about my OC Selena, she is waiting for her lover, Kol Mikaelson, in a field when she recieves a message from an unexpected source. I might post a revision chapter, It is a one-shot, unless I find inspiration to continue it into a full story. Please read and review! I love hearing, or reading rather, what you think!
1. Chapter 1-Meeting in the Field

**Authors note: Okay, so I originally posted this on Tumblr earlier today as I wasn't on my own computer where I could freely save it with Microsoft Word. It just came to me, as I went on to say on Tumblr, as I gazed at a beautiful picture. It is on Tumblr, but if anyone wants to see it, I'll share a link to it. I asked my sisters opinion and she pointed out some things I could do or revise, so I'll probably be posting a revision. At the moment it is a one-shot and I don't plan on continuing it. **

**I do not own any characters, unless my OC Selena counts. Please enjoy and review. I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

**_This litterally just came to me as i gazed at this beautiful picture iIfound on Google, and as I am not on my own computer was not able to simply type in into Microsoft Word to upload to . I needed to get it down so I didn't forget, I shall post it to the site later. But for now, it's here, on Tumblr first. I hope you all like it._**

**Selena Pov.**

I walked out to our clearing to see he was not yet there, so i sat down to wait in the field of purple irriedescent floweres. 'it is so peaceful today'. I thought to myself. It was getting later and the sky had begun to take on a purple quite similar to that of the flowers. Suddenly his mother Ester, the original witch, was in front of me.

"I'm sorry Selena, you're such a sweet girl. Perfect for my Kol, but his brother has made him immobile and placed him in a coffin. He will likely be in there long after you die." she told me.

"No!" I cried out as she turned from me, " Please," I begged my voice rising," Tell me where he is so I can go to him!"

Ester looked at me, sympathy in her face, "I'm sorry child, you are human. And unless I take you're blood to kill their vampire natures, I have no need to indulge you or take you into my plans. Now go and live your life as it was before we came here."

"But Ester!" I cried in the moment she disappeared, "I am not human." I whispered, "I am an angel, and shall never die." I collapse back to my knees and allow my glamour to drop and my wings to appear. I buried my face in my hands and cried, knowing I couldn't not overpower Niklaus or any of his brothers or compelled help. I may be an angel, but I couldn't hurt them. Only if his very life were in danger could my anger take over me, but as he was safe from the world albeit in a coffin and daggered. He was safe none the less.

I simply sat and cried well into the night before pulling myself to my feet and putting up a glamour again to appear normal, I walked home knowing I would have to explain to my sister Kataring why she had to cover for me so I could go out. And who I went to meet.

That was a conversation I was not looking forward to, especially with my tear stained cheeks. She would surely notice, Kitty-Kat always did.


	2. Chapter 2-Break of Daylight

_**Author's note: Thank you so much to the two guests and crazypie for reviewing! Thanks to GraceQuinn11, Sblk, crazypie again, raka168, and sessybaby666 for following. And also to Sblk, crazypie, raka168, and sessybaby666 again for favoriting It actually means a lot to me that you all did that.**_

_**So anyways, I'm going to try and continue this into more of a story as requested. I really like my O.C. so I like that I get to continue using her in my stories.  
As always, I do not own anything! All the characters of The Vampire Diaries are not mine, be pretty cool if they were but they're not so. Unless my O.C. Selena or the story idea counts I own absolutely nothing.**_

_**Please continue to review! Thank you so much, and enjoy!**_

_**Selena P.O.V.**_

As I came closer to our cottage I inspected it, and didn't see any lights yet on. Naturally I suspect nobody actually noticed my absence, they never do. It's always about Katarina and Nina especially lately, my parents trying to find suitors. It's difficult for them to find one for Kat; she's so stubborn and vocal about her opinions sometimes. Not only that but she had some indiscretion which led to her becoming pregnant out of wedlock. Father got rid of the beautiful child, though I begged Mother to allow me to raise her, nobody would care if I suddenly took care of a child. It would go unnoticed, by everyone but my secret suitor Kol that is.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I stepped carefully as to not make any sudden noises up to the wooded door and let myself in very gently and with great caution. It looked eerily dark in my home, but I didn't wish to dwell on the fact. It was after all starting to go into the very early morning hours, well before anyone who had any sense was up. Peeking through the curtain door to the room Kat and I share; it looked as if she was peacefully asleep so I felt safe enough to proceed.

As I laid down and shut my eyes a hand suddenly clamped over my mouth and my eyes shot open. I was about to scream but the person whispered, "SHHHHH!" and I saw it was only my sister. Pulling her hand off my mouth I whispered slightly upset, "What do you want Kitty? Go back to bed."

"No." She said, her brown eyes piercing mine. "Tell me what happened, and why in the world do you look like you've spent hours crying. I opened my mouth to speak, to object really but shut it once I saw the determined, protective look that happened upon her face. "Did that boy, Kol Mikealson, do anything to hurt you?"

"How did you…?" My voice squeaked as I gasped in shock, my eyes widened in surprise.

"I have my ways darling little sister. Sel, tell me. You're safe to, I can keep a secret."

"I know." I whispered, "I just don't know if you'll believe anything I say." She gave me a stern, older sisterly, demanding look. "Kol and his family are vampires, his mother is a witch. Niklaus is a hybrid, but he needs to break some sort of curse put on him that prevents his werewolf gene from appearing and he daggered Kol. Made him immobile and asleep, he cannot get himself out. Their mother came to me in the woods and told me this herself, and that I must move on and live my life normally and as I would have before." I finally let it all out in a rush, I would be surprised if she understood anything I had just said at all.

"What?" she whisper shouted. "But why wouldn't you tell anyone? You can't be involved with a-a-a… vampire! Such vile, repulsive, seductive, dangerous creatures!"

"NO!" I exclaim, still keeping my voice low, "I love him Kitty. And besides I can take care of myself, remember what I told you? You said I was crazy, but I'm not. I have wings, I am an angel." I defend him, and my choice.

"I didn't do this to you when you told me about your choice, did I?" she looked confused at me, so I elaborated. "I could have given you so much of a hard time, but I didn't. When you told me of your indiscretion with that man. About your child. What Mother and Father didn't tell you is that I begged them to let me raise her, so she would be close to her mother. She is kin no matter how you look at the situation."

"You would have done that—for me?" she stuttered out, obviously touched. Tears filling both our eyes, "Of coarse Kitty. I still would."

She reached over and pulled me into a hug and we simply lay there together, eventually falling asleep until the first rays of sun filtered in through our window.

After we washed and dressed we went and prepared breakfast for everyone, and as they all came out to receive the food my hands began shaking. I couldn't stop it and they of course paid me no mind. I tried to ignore it and picked up two dishes, one for Father and one for Mother. As I carried them I started shaking more, I couldn't explain why but I had this sudden immense need to go to the Mikealson manner. It was a pull, it was something I'd grown used to over the years, it's what led me to my sweet Kol, and saved my elder sister from drowning when we were children. I knew something was going on, maybe he was freed again? But so soon? Unless they were leaving.

I dropped the plates, my hands uncontrollable and violently shaking. "SELENA!" They yelled, "What is the meaning of this? Making us look foolish in from of our guest?" It was a man, he was very large, fat if you will forgive my rudeness, and like thirty or so years in age. "I—I—I'm sorry..." I choked out; they finally took notice to my shaking. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I was starting to cry now, and rushed out the door and began running as fast as my feet would carry me to the Mikealson manner. Cries of, "SELENA!" rang out behind me but I wouldn't stop, I had to find out what it was. My feeling of being pulled.

I had just arrived at the manor doors to be thrown back by magic. "What did I tell you dear?" a sickly sweet voice asked. "I'm sorry . You did not listen to what I tried to tell you, and I wished to tell you."

She sighed, "You're wasting your time, but go on. Make it quick, I've got breakfast to make for my family."

"I'm not human." She looked at me weirdly, obviously confused. "I'm an angel; I won't die of old age. The only magic I have is the ability to control and wield fire." I tried to hurry myself and was out of breath from those three simply sentences rushing out of my mouth.

"Angels do not exist, you are foolish coming here. Go home to your Father and Mother, and the man who wants to marry you." "What? I'm not lying to you! I'm telling you the utmost truth!" suddenly arms wrapped around me and threw me over the owners shoulder, I recognized them as my Fathers. "No daddy please, put me down!" I begged, "I have to speak to Kol. Please!"

"I'm deeply sorry for my troubled daughter , and for your boy Kol is it? She seems to have bothered him as well. Thank you for not calling attention to her." Father said and turned away. I looked up into the face of Ester and tried one last time, "Please." I begged my voice small and hopeless. She shook her head at me and looked at me with sympathy, for a love is what I am loosing.

I didn't even try to stop it this time and let myself cry all the way home. Father was silent and didn't say a word, but I knew better. He was brooding and VERY angry. But I didn't dare say a word or try to explain myself. Finally he dumped me off on the floor in front of the hearth and looked down at me with utter disgust. "Why are you so eager to ruin my reputation? That man was here to observe. He is looking for a bride, and what do you show him? That I have lunatic children! You're just lucky he doesn't mind, that he thinks he can train it away."

"What?" I asked, barely below a whisper, not wanting to cause any more damage.

"He still wishes to take you as his bride. To have a young, beautiful bride is very important over in England. He still wants you, thinks he can train you to not be so loud spoken and such. You will produce him many sons, you hear? You must please him and make him very happy with me."

With that he left me to sit by the hearth alone, and with my thoughts. I was disgusted and repulsed. I knew I had to sneak away, since Ester wouldn't listen or believe me I would have to be sneaky in my pursuit. And I had plenty of time to plan that out right now, in the solitude of the empty cottage.


End file.
